


If It Wasn't for the Circumstances

by LokElokElowKey



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokElokElowKey/pseuds/LokElokElowKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first time ever writing fanfic so don't be too harsh as I know there will be errors. When I start watching Sleepy Holllow, I really liked Andy and I think they should have worked to give his character a little respect, but no they turned him into some bug and well.....I just didn't like that. lol</p><p>So I thought I could give him some development, as to when he fell for Abbie and why would he give his soul to Moloch and also I am hoping to write more if any one reads it and leaves comments. Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Wasn't for the Circumstances

“What is a 5 letter word for “Nile City”?” Andy asked. Andy Brook sat in his office chair with his legs crossed and propped on the desk top as he leaned back as far as he could in a comfortable position. He dangled a folded newspaper over his face and used pointed a pen at every word as he read them out loud. “I used Egypt, but I don’t think that is right.” 

“Andy” Abbie scoffed. “Are you serious right now?” 

“What?” Andy replied. 

‘….Cairo, Andy.” Abbie answered. “Cairo. Did you ever pay attention in class?”

Andy laughed as he wrote in the words. “Well yeah I went to school, but these damn nightshifts are destroying my brain.” 

It was 2:45 AM on a Thursday night, Abigail “Abbie” Mills has been on the force for 4 months now and Andy told her in the beginning how much excitement went on in the town of Sleepy Hollow. “The most exciting thing that ever happened in Sleepy Hollow was when Old Georgie Muller got drunk and ran off into the woods and reappearing 3 days later. He was found by Glory Rock with a 16 pack of beer and passed out. Sleepy Hollow don’t see much excitement, just a lot of speeding tickets and petty vandalism.” Andy remembered telling her the first time she joined the force. 

Abbie laughed as she stood up from her desk that was directly across from Andy’s. “You are not lying, working nights at a desk is brutal.” Abbie added as she begin to stretch; she stood on her tip toes, she arched her back to stretch her back, she stretched her arms and her neck, rubbing her shoulders and letting out a low moan as she closed her eyes to take in all of the refreshing revival of her joints and muscles. Andy watched her, his paper still dangled over his head, taking in every detail of her. He only looked away when Abbie opened her eyes and walked over the water cooler to get a cup of water. “How did Corbin do this nearly every night?” Abbie asked herself as she filled two paper cups and handed one to Andy. “Speaking of Corbin.” Andy said grabbing the cup from Abbie, giving her a nod in thanks. “He has been going out of time a lot, where did he go this time?”  
Abbie sat back down at her desk and took a sip of her water. “I think this time, Philadelphia, his nephew passed away.” 

++++++++++

“This is pretty good.” Andy commented as he stared at the hot coffee in his cup. “Where did you get it?” Abbie smiled as she turned to open the top cabinet to grab another coffee cup. “Corbin brought it from New Orleans when he visited.” Abbie poured herself a cup and sat across from Andy at her small eating table. “It’s really good, right?” Andy nodded and took another sip. “I need to talk to Corbin and ask why I never get anything like this. Screw those shot glasses, I have enough for every alcoholic in Sleepy Hollow.”  
The nightshift was wearing both Abbie and Andy down since Corbin began to talk frequent vacation out of town so the two of them worked together more frequently, building their friendship to something that was solid. So it was normal after a tiring shift, Andy would follow Abbie to her apartment for her to fix them both breakfast before going home himself to fall into a much needed coma. Today, Abbie made waffles, eggs, and bacon for them while they talked about the latest in Baseball, Corbin, and her sister who was still in the psychiatric hospital. They laughed a little and they talked seriously for a little before they both let out a yawn. “Wow, I stayed longer than usual.” Andy said as he looked at his watch. “If I don’t leave now, I am going to fall out on your table.” Abbie looked at her phone to see it was nearly noon. “Oh wow, yeah, we must be really out of our minds.” Abbie replied suddenly standing up from the table to clear the dishes. “If you are too tired, I recommend you my couch. It isn’t a bed, but it is comfortable and I have clean sheets and pillows.”

“Oh no, I can’t intrude on you like that. I think I can make it home.” Andy said to her, letting out another yawn. Abbie placed the dishes in the sink and walked over to Andy, standing close to him to catch his gaze. “What are you doing?” Andy laughed as he bobbed his head back. Abbie didn't move her gaze, she just stare at him. Andy smiled faded as he stared back at her brown eyes, then down at her full lips and back her eyes. Andy didn’t know what Abbie was doing, but something the feeling he was feeling now was very clear to him now. The first couple of months of meeting her, he had confusing feelings about her. Didn’t know if he liked her or hated her, didn’t know why he was thinking of her in the first place but now, in this moment, his feelings became clear and he felt she has felt this feeling too. Andy took a step closer to her when she smiled. “I can see it in your eyes.” Abbie said to him.

“See what?” Andy asked her.

“You’re really tired.” Abbie laughed walking pass him to move the couch, pulling the quilt off the back. “Your eyes are really red, I won’t forgive myself if you fall asleep at the wheel. Sleep here for a little while before you leave, will ya?” Andy shot his eyes down to the floor and laughed. “…..fine, I will take a nap here.” Abbie smiled in happiness as she handed him the quilt. “Let me go get you a pillow.”

Andy watched her walk into her room to grab him a pillow. “Also, my curtains are black out so when I close them, it gets completely dark in here.” Abbie said to him handing him the pillow. “It’s the best 70 bucks I spent. It gets cool here pretty fast too.”

“Thanks Abs.”

++++++++++++++++++

“Hey, where are you?” The first thing that came out of Abbie’s mouth as soon as he answered his cell. “I’m finishing up at the community center now, helping to get the homeless settled in. What’s up?” 

“I was seeing you need any help, we getting word that the storm is coming in any minute now, so if you don’t want to be stuck at the community center, its best you leave now.”  
“I’m just about finish, here, you go ahead and take cover.” Andy assured her. 

“Alright, stay safe.” Abbie said to him before hanging up. 

Andy put his cell in his pocket and went to the front desk to speak to Katherine, the woman who ran the community center. She was a woman in her mid-50s with dark red hair and bright blue eyes. Katherine smiled as Andy approached her. “If you are settled, I’ll be on my way, then.” Andy said to her. “Oh we will be alright thanks to you Andy, you better be on your way, I hear this hurricane is not playing game this year.” 

“Well alright, I’ll come on back to check up on you when I get the chance.” 

“Oh yea, wait just a moment.” Katherine stopped him as she disappeared underneath the counter and reappeared with a box. “I put you away some snacks and water to take along with ya, so you don’t have to waste time going into the stores and getting stuck there.” 

“Thanks, Katherine. I owe you one.” Andy thanked her as he took the box and ran out into the rain to his patrol car. Andy threw the box in the passenger seat as he shoved himself in the driver’s, his clothes already drench from the downpour that was sure to swallow the streets at any moment. As he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street, he couldn't even see the street traffic light the storm grew more violent and the wind rocking his car left to right. If he was going to make it out of the street and into a safe place, he had no choice but to inch towards Abbie’s place which was closer than his. Andy took out his phone and called Abbie to tell her the situation and as he expected, Abbie urged him to come her way as quickly and safely as possible. Andy made sure to disguise in his voice the thrill he felt the way her voice sound so caring for him. 

Andy considered himself lucky the moment he stepped into Abbie’s apartment building and heard the weather sirens go off. Andy had no choice but to park his patrol car across the street from her apartment because the spots were filled thanks to everyone all boarding themselves in their homes thanks to the hurricane. Andy took the box of food Katherine prepared for him and made a dash to the building, battling the wind and rain that was close to carrying him a way a couple of times. Andy only had to knock once before Abbie answered the door. “Looks like you went for a swim.” Abbie joked as she moved aside to let him. “I talked to Corbin, he was able to get permission somehow to take Jenny from the hospital and to have her stay with him at the cabin. The hospital couldn’t tell me why over the phone, but Jenny has turned violent there, I can’t see how Corbin was able to get her under those circumstances.”

Andy walked to her kitchen to put the box, which was soaked and falling to pieces on the counter before all the food fell out. “Corbin always knew what he was doing, trust that he had a reason.” Andy said to her as he peeled off his wet jacket. “Let me see if I have any dry clothes around here that you can fit.” Abbie said as she ran to her bedroom, emerging a few minutes later with cadet jogging pants a gray sweat shirt. “Here you go.” Abbie replied as she handed him the clothes. “These should fit you. Take a shower and dry off before you get sick.” Andy thanked her for the clothes and went into her bedroom to head into her bathroom. Abbie focused on the soaked box of food to put them away and clean up the puddle trail Andy left behind on her floor. Before she got to her task, Abbie took out her phone. “I’m going to miss you, be safe.” She wrote before pressing send. Almost immediately, she received a text back that read. 

“I wish I was there with you.”


End file.
